1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device employing a cold cathode fluorescent lamp as the light source of its backlight and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) employing a cold cathode, which is free from the necessity of heating and has a long lifetime, is widely used as the light source of a backlight in a liquid crystal display device (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-19004).